


PINKKONG

by minhyuklittlebunny



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyuklittlebunny/pseuds/minhyuklittlebunny
Summary: Tarayıcının derinlerinde açık sekmelerden birinde yayın hesabını bulduğunda nefesini tuttu. Bir önceki akşam sekizde açmayı planladığı yayının otomatik kaydını kapatmayı unuttuğunu fark ederek yeni bir küfür daha savurdu ve yayını kapattı. Tek sorun açmayacağını söyleyerek iptal ettiği yayının yanlışlıkla açılması değildi; yatağı kameranın tam karşısındaydı.
Relationships: Lee Hongbin/Original Character(s)





	PINKKONG

"Ayayyaya! Yandım, yandım!" Hongbin elindeki hazır noodle kutusunu kenara bırakıp bacaklarına dökülen suyu peçeteyle silmeye çalıştı. Beceriksizliğine kendisi bile inanamıyordu. Oysa tüm bu dikkatsizliğin sebebi başında cevap bekleyerek dikilen arkadaşıydı. Baş belası Han Sanghyuk.

"Ee ne diyorsun?" dedi Sanghyuk başında dikilmeye devam ederken. "Geliyor musun?"

Sanghyuk, basitçe, onu iş arkadaşının doğum günü partisine davet etmişti. Teknik olarak sadece dışarıdan destek istiyordu çünkü doğum günü kızının en yakın arkadaşından hoşlanıyor fakat pek rastalaşamadıkları için bu fırsatı değerlendirmek istiyordu. Sırf bunun için hazırlanan sürpriz partiye yardım etmişti.

"Hayır, o saatte bir yayın açacağıma söz verdim." dedi Hongbin noodle dolu ağzıyla. Bilgisayarda indirmeye başladığı yeni demo oyunun ilerleyişini kontrol etmek için ekrana yaklaşmıştı. Bu gece haftalık olarak yaptığı yayının günüydü, büyük bir olaydı. Kaçıramazdı, değil mi? Hem Sanghyuk da kendi başının çaresine bakmalıydı. Çok yakından tanımadığı iş arkadaşının partisinde görev aldıysa, o kişinin en yakın arkadaşıyla yakınlaşması kolay olacaktı. Hongbin'e ihtiyacı olur muydu?

"Hadi ama sadece oyun oynuyorsun. Evden çıkmıyorsun... Oraya yalnız gitmek istemiyorum." Sanghyuk yerinde tepinip Hongbin'in kulağındaki Bluetooth kulaklığı çıkardı. "Biraz sosyalleş hyung."

"O zaman yanında gidecek başka bir kıza teklif et." Hongbin omuz silkti. Hoşlandığı hızla konuşmak için bu kadar yolu uzatan birini daha tanımamıştı.

Sanghyuk ona bir 'ciddi misin?' bakışı gönderirken başını yana yatırmıştı. "Hyung anlamıyorsun... benim için gelsen?"

"Tamam. Peki. Bekle de yayını açamayacağım için bir özür postu atayım. Bekle." Hongbin yeniden klavyeye uzanıp blogunda bir gönderi hazırlamaya başladı. Sanghyuk, eğer teklifini kabul etmezse, tek bir gece uğruna onun tüm hayatını sadece söylenerek rezil edecek biriydi.

——

"Bu da..." Sanghyuk bir grup insana eliyle Hongbin'i gösterip nefesini tuttu. "İlk versiyonu deneyip oyunu yaklaşık beş bin kişinin daha satın almasını sağlayan kişi. Lee Hongbin, pinkkong8."

Gülme sesinin geldiği yere döndüklerinde genç kız özür diler bir ifadeyle onlara baktı. "Üzgünüm isim biraz.."

"Ayıp oluyor ama." Hongbin dişleri arasından söylenip gözlerini devirdiğinde Sanghyuk sertçe onun bacaklarını sıkmış kulağına yaklaşmıştı. "Bu o! Tut çeneni."

Sanghyuk'un zoruyla giydiği siyah gömleğin yakasını düzeltip gülümsemeye çalıştı. İnsanlar Hongbin'e hep gülümsediğinde bir çiçek çocuğa benzediğini söylerdi, kendisi buna ihtimal vermese de bazen pek tanınmadığı ortamlarda bunu silah olarak kullanmayı adet edinmişti.

Kendisi üzerinden hoşlandığı kızla konuyu açmış olan Sanghyuk'a bir göz atıp bakışlarını partiye çevirdi. Küçük bir mekan ayarlanmıştı bu sürpriz parti için. Uzunlamasına düzenlenmiş iki masa mezelerle ve etle donatılmış, kimi davetliler masalarda yer almaya başlamıştı. Bu gece bu sofrada çok soju içecekti, şimdiden ön görebiliyordu bunu. Öte yandan böyle bir buluşmaya daha önce ne zaman katıldığını hatırlamıyordu, belki de Sanghyuk haklıydı, sosyalleşmeye ihtiyacı vardı.

"Gelmek üzeredir." dedi Sanghyuk'un konuştuğu kız. Neydi adı? Somin? Soojin? Tanışmıştı ama hatırlamıyordu. Adını hatırlamadığı kızın talimatları üzerine herkes sessizce masadaki yerlerine yerleşti. Hongbin için yanında olmak isteyeceği tek kişi Sanghyuk'tu fakat onun da hoşlandığı kızın yanında olmak istemesi üzerine kendini doğum günü kızına ayrılmış boş yerin karşısında otururken bulmuştu.

'En alakasız insanla karşılıklı yemek yiyecek.' diye düşündü içinden. Ensesini kaşırken birden eline tutuşturulan konfeti kutusu ile iyice işin içine dahil olmuş, Sanghyuk'a üç numaralı bakışını göndererek karşılığında ondan sessiz bir özür almıştı. Konfetiyi doğum günü kızı geldiğinde masaya otururken patlatmalıydı, kendisine verilen talimat böyleydi. Peki daha önce böyle bir konfeti patlatmış mıydı? Hayır. Eline yüzüne bulaştırmamak için kutunun arkasındaki talimatları okumaya başladı. Tam şimdi, canlı yayında her hafta görüştüğü izleyicileriyle daha mutlu olabilirdi, bu oyun grafikleri ile uğraşan şirketin herhangi bir tasarımcısının sürpriz doğum günü partisinde değil...

Diğer bir taraftan Sanghyuk'un da grafik tasarımında yer aldığı yeni oyunu denerken keyif almıştı. Sanghyuk'un buraya gelirken söylediğine göre doğum günü kızı, oyunların reklam ve afiş tasarımlarını yapan bölümde çalışıyordu.

Masada bir hareketlenme olduğunda onun geldiğini anlamış ve başını kapıya çevirmişti. Şaşkın genç kız önce duraksayıp kalabalığa bakmış, ardından Sanghyuk'un karşısında oturan arkadaşının yanına gelip doğum günü partisi istemediği ile ilgili sitemler etmişti. Tam bu sırada Hongbin elindeki konfetiyi Sanghyuk'a uzattı, parti istemeyen birine konfeti patlatmak gibi bir saçmalığa dahil olmayacaktı. Sanghyuk da memnuniyetle kabul etti ve Hongbin'in konfetiyi ayıklarken hiç de memnun kalmayacağı etlerin ve doğum günü kızının üzerine konfetiyi patlattı.

İlerleyen dakikalarda Hongbin konfetiden arınmış eti ve kendine ait bir şişe sojusu ile meşgulken Sanghyuk ortaya atladı. "Hyojoo-ssi, pinkkong8'i hatırlıyor musun?"

"Evet." dedi kız hızlıca. "Şu şirketin reklamlarından daha çok reklam yaptığını sanan soytarı."

Hongbin ağzından sarkan et parçasını ağzına tıkıştırıp bardağında kalan sojuyu kafasına dikti. "Bu kez gerçekten ayıp oluyor ama."

"Neden?" dedi Hyojoo kafa tutar gibi. "O işsiz sadece bilgisayar başında oturup benim günlerimi verdiğim afişler ve online reklamlardan daha çok reklam yaptığını sanıyor."

"Hyojoo-yah." dedi adını hatırlamadığı o kız, arkadaşının elini tutup. "Pinkkong8 karşında, Lee Hongbin, Sanghyuk'un arkadaşı."

——

Hongbin gözlerini açtığında bakışlarını tavana dikip bir süre partiyi anımsamaya çalıştı. Sanghyuk'un zorla götürmesi dışında bir ayrıntı hatırlamıyordu, masadaki kalabalık gözleri önünde bulanıktı ve et lezzetliydi. Yüzünü ovuşturup biraz daha detay hatırlamaya çalıştı. Doğru, Sanghyuk yüzünden partinin hep merkezinde kalmış, doğum günü kızının karşısına oturmuştu. Bilgisayar kasasından gelen hafif motor sesi onu bir süre daha düşündürdü. Denemek istediği oyunun demosunu indirmek için açık bıraktığını hatırlıyordu. Yavaş yavaş duyduğunun motorun hafif rüzgar sesi değil de hemen solundan gelen düzenli bir nefes sesi olduğunu fark ederken başını kaldırıp o yöne baktı. Kıpırdanan bir beden, dağınık koyu kahve saçları yastığa dağılmışken Hongbin'in kocaman yorganına sarınmıştı. Hongbin panikle doğrulup odayı inceledi, o mu yabancının evindeydi yoksa yabancı mı kendi evindeydi bunu doğrulamaktı amacı. Ancak panik dolu bu halleri hiç de işe yaramamıştı. Yabancı uyanıp doğrulurken örtünün ucunu kendi bedenine çekti. Üzerinde iç çamaşırları dışında bir şey yoktu. Daha ağzını açamadan kafasına yediği yastığı kucaklayarak yataktan uzaklaştı. "Bekle!"

Yabancı yataktan çıkıp yerdeki kahverengi elbiseyi aldığında Hongbin sırtını dolaba yapıştırmış gözlerini kırpıştırarak onun doğum günü kızı Hyojoo olup olmadığından emin olmaya çalışıyordu. Bu kızı sevmemişti ki burada ne işi vardı? "Burada ne arıyorsun?" dedi düşünmeden elbisesini giymekle meşgul olan kıza. "Evimde ne yapıyorsun?"

"Keşke bilsem." dedi Hyojoo iğneleyici bir tonda. Sonra yerden Hongbin'in siyah gömleğini alıp ona fırlattı. "Madem hatırlamıyoruz yaşanmamış gibi davranalım." Hongbin kucağındaki yastığı ona eşlik eden siyah gömlekle birlikte tam bilgisayar masasının karşısındaki yatağına fırlattı. "Ben de sana meraklı değilim." dedi komodin çekmecesinden pembe bir kapüşonlu alıp giyerken. "İyi. yaşamamış gibi davranalım." Ne yaşadığını bile hatırlamıyorken hiç de zor olmayacaktı. "Kahve içer misin?" diye sordu nezaketen, bu her gün yaşadığı bir şey değildi ki ne yapacağını bilmiyordu.

"İstemez." Hyojoo çantasını boynundan geçirdi ve Hongbin'e son kez baktı. "Seni uyarıyorum, aramızda ne geçtiği umrumda değil. Hoşlandığım biri var."

"Tamam, tamam, anladık!" Hongbin nefesini burnundan soluyarak kapıyı göstermek için odadan çıktı. "Git o zaman beni oyalama." Hyojoo tek bir kelime dahi etmeden evden çıktığında Hongbin neden bu kadar içtiğinden yakına yakına bilgisayarının başına geldi ve oyunun inip inmediğini kontrol etmek için ekranı açtı. Gerekli dosyaların indiğine sevinip setup dosyasını açtığı anda kamerasının yalnızca kayıt halindeyken yaktığı mavi ışığı fark ederek kaşlarını çattı. "Siktir."

Tarayıcının derinlerinde açık sekmelerden birinde yayın hesabını bulduğunda nefesini tuttu ve bir önceki akşam sekizde açmayı planladığı yayının otomatik kaydını kapatmayı unuttuğunu fark ederek yeni bir küfür daha savurdu ve yayını kapattı. Tek sorun açmayacağını söyleyerek iptal ettiği yayının yanlışlıkla açılması değildi; yatağı kameranın tam karşısındaydı.

Yayın sitesinde fişek hızıyla profiline girip en güncel videoyu kaç kişinin izlediğini görmek için tıkladı. Yayını normalde izleyenden çok daha az kişi izlemiş, bir çoğu sadece bir-iki dakika yayında kalıp çıkmıştı. Boş karanlık odasını çeken yayında birçok "Yanlışlıkla mı açtın Kong? kkkk" ve "Kong~ otomatik yayını kapatmayı unutmuş hehe" yorumları vardı. Panikle videoyu ileri sardı ve görmeye korktuğu görüntülerin ekrana düşmesini bekledi.

——

"Sanghyuk, bak bunu ona nasıl açıklayacağımı bilmiyorum." Hongbin sıkıntıyla ellerini kütletip filtre kahvesini yudumladı.

"Beni bulaştırm-"

"Beni buna bulaştıran sendin zaten." dedi Hongbin dişleri arasından. "Söyle, ne yapacağım?"

"Şimdi." dedi Sanghyuk dikleşip masaya yaslanarak yüzüne yaklaştıktan sonra. "Bir video var ama bu video onunla yatmadığınızı kanıtlıyor öyle mi?"

"Evet, tam olarak böyle."

"O halde bırak da yattığınızı sanmaya devam etsin." dedi Sanghyuk geri çekilip ellerini iki yana açrken. "Hyung, bu videonun varlığından haberi olursa işler daha karışık olabilir."

"Bence gerçekleri söyleyin." dedi kendinden emin bir ses. Sahibi hemen yan masada konuşurken karton bardağını izliyordu. "Gerçeği bilmeye hakkı var."

Hongbin şaşkınlıkla yabancıya bakarken yutkundu, bunu birinin duyduğunu bilmek bile çok tuhaftı. Videonun o kısmını canlı izleyen kimse olmaması bir şansken bir yabancı şimdi durumdan haberdardı. "Üzgünüm ama durum biraz özel."

"Sorun değil." dedi kahverengi ceketini omzuna bırakmış adam sandalyesini onların yanına kaydırıp. "Sırrınızı tutarım, sonuçta çoktan kulak misafiri oldum." Bardağını Hongbin ve Sanghyuk'un masasına bırakıp başıyla onlara selam verdi. "Lee Jaehwan, bu arada, memnun oldum."

"Han Sanghyuk." dedi Sanghyuk hevesle, ardından Hongbin'in gözlerine baktı. "Lee Hongbin."

Sanghyuk kısa süreliğine Hongbin'le bakıştı. "Ee, peki Jaehwan-ssi siz ne önerirsiniz?" Hongbin çaktırmadan göz devirip bakışlarını kaçırdı. Bir yabancıdan tavsiye falan almayacaktı. "Bence..." dedi Jaehwan. "...karşısına geçip dürüstçe anlatmalısın."

"Yanlış anlaşılmak istemiyorum." diye sızlandı Hongbin yeniden. Sanghyuk da tuz biber eker gibi devam etti. "Doğru, izinsiz kayıt yapan birçok kişi-"

"Kes lütfen." Hongbin onun sözünü kesip üfledi ve Jaehwan'ın yüzüne baktı. "Anlıyor musun? Dürüstçe anlatamam."

Sanghyuk parmaklarını şıklatıp dikkati çekmişti. "Yani, hiçbir şey söylememen ve öyle sanması daha iyi. Sonuçta ikiniz de sarhoştunuz."

Jaehwan sadece kaşlarını kaldırıp omuz silkti. Bu konuda ona katılmadığını belli ediyordu ancak bir yabancı olduğunun farkında gibiydi ve bu Hongbin'in hoşuna gitmişti. Sanghyuk'a kalsa Hongbin'in yayın blogunu, kızın kim olduğunu bile anlatabilirdi.

"Geç kaldım." dedi yorgun ve üzgün bir ses tam da Hongbin'in arkasından. Sanghyuk onun karşısında gözlerini kocaman açıp dikleştiğinde Jaehwan ayağa kalkmıştı. "Hayır Hyojoo-yah, çok beklemedim."

Hyojoo, Hongbin'in görüş açısına girdiğinde Hongbin nefesini tutup Sanghyuk'a baktı. Onunla isim vererek konuşmadığına dua etmeliydi.

"Sanghyuk-ssi!" dedi Hyojoo ona selam verip. "Tanışıyor muydunuz?" Bu kez Jaehwan'a hitap ederken Hongbin orada yokmuş gibi davranıyordu. Jaehwan cevap olarak başını iki yana salladı. "Seni beklerken sohbet ettik, siz nereden tanışıyorsunuz?"

Hyojoo, Sanghyuk'a ardından Hongbin'e kısa bir bakış attı. Kahverengi saçlarını dağınık bir topuz yapmış, siyah bol ince ve boynunu açıkta bırakan bir kazak giymişti. "Sanghyuk, şirketin oyun grafikleri departmanında... Ve siz de..." Hongbin'e dönüp kaşlarını çattı. "Partide vardınız değil mi?"

"E-evet, merhaba." diyebildi Hongbin yalnızca. Hyojoo oyuncu olmalıydı, başka bir açıklaması yoktu bu durum için.

"Biz izninizi isteyelim." dedi Jaehwan yeniden başıyla selam verip. "Memnun oldum."

Onlar daha uzaktaki bir masaya oturduğunda Hongbin karton bardağını alıp ayaklandı. "Gidelim buradan."

——

Bir haftanın ardından Hongbin yeni yayını açmak için hazırlanıyordu. Yine pembe kapüşonlusunu giymiş, önceden hazırladığı kameranın önüne geçmiş son kontrollerini yapıyordu. Sanghyuk'un tavsiyesi üzerine konuyu açmamaya karar vermişti. Üstelik o gün kafede onu Lee Jaehwan'la gördüğünden beri -evden gitmeden önce hoşlandığından bahsettiği kişinin Jaehwan olduğunu anlamıştı- konuyu kafasında kapatmıştı bile. Arada aklına düşmeseydi...

Yayın başladığında kameraya gülümseyip hep yaptığı gibi sağ alt köşedeki yorum kutusunda gözlerini gezdirdi. "Geçen haftaki yayın için üzgünüm," dedi gözlüğünü düzeltip gülerken. "Arkadaşım son dakika dışarı çıkardığı için otomatik kaydı kapatmayı unutmuşum."

Yorumları okuyup bir yandan yeni oyunun açılmasını beklerken dikkatini çeken yorumu okudu. "Sana karşı ön yargılıydım, bugün yayını izlemeye geldim."

"Hoş geldin." dedi ekrana gülümseyip. "Umarım keyif alabilirsin."

Sıradan bir yayının ardından, saatler sonra, vücudunun tutulmaya başlamasıyla oyunu kaydetti ve küçük bir teşekkür konuşmasıyla kapatıp kendini yatağa bıraktı. Eskiden bu rutin canını sıkmazken Hyojoo ile tanıştığından beri bu düzenin doğru olup olmadığını sorguluyor gibiydi. Telefonunu eline alıp yatakta uzanarak bloguna gelen kişisel mesajlara göz attı ve yayının başında yorum yapan hesaptan bir mesaj fark etti.

pk76hj: Yayını sonuna kadar izleyeceğime ihtimal vermiyordum ama yaptım. Hakkında yanılmışım pinkkong8. Sıkıcı değilsin, soytarı da değilsin.

Kaşlarını çatıp mesajın ne anlama geldiğine biraz kafa yorduktan sonra yanıtlamaya karar verdi.

pinkkong8: Bunu iltifat olarak kabul edeceğim.

pk76hj: En azından güzel bir şey söyleyemez misin?

pinkkong8: ne gibi?

Hongbin omuz silkip telefonu kenara bıraktı. Bu kullanıcıyla konuşmak eğlenceli değildi. Uyumak bundan çok daha eğlenceli olurdu.

Yüzünü yıkayıp dişlerini fırçaladı ve pijamalarını giyip yatağına yerleşti fakat bu kez gelen çağrı yeniden dikkatini telefona çekmişti. Tanımadığı numarayı yanıtlayıp telefonu kuşağına götürdü. "Efendim?"

"Hongbin-ssi merhaba, ben Hyojoo."

Onun sesini duyduğunda doğrulup nefesini tuttu ve bir süre başka bir şey daha söylemesini bekledi fakat en sonunda konuşmasının doğru olacağının farkına vardı. "Ah- Hyojoo-ssi, merhaba. Bu saatte-"

"Hongbin-ssi, hatırlıyorum." Hyojoo iç çekip güldü. "Aramızda bir şey yaşanmadı, bana güvenebilirsiniz. Hem de hiç bir şey. Senin evine gittik ve uyuduk."

Hongbin, eliyle yüzünü sıvazlayıp nefesini bıraktı. Hatırladığına göre ona söyleyebilir miydi? "Ben- zaten biliyordum." dedi birden bire. Ardından hemen pişman oldu, fakat çok geçti. "Yani- söylemekten çekindim. Tamam." Yeniden derin bir nefes aldı. "Hyojoo-ssi dürüst olacağım, başka şekilde öğrenmenden korktuğum için." Kocaman bir nefes alıp dudaklarının içini kemirerek ona kameranın nasıl kayıt aldığını anlattığında karşısından gelen büyük sessizlik dudaklarının içini kanatacak kadar sert dişlemesine sebep olmuştu. "Hyojoo-ssi ben öyle biri değilim- bilerek yapmadım-"

"Bilerek yapmak için sebebin yoktu." dedi Hyojoo sertçe. "O gece benimle tanışacağını, eve geleceğimi bilmiyordun." Mantıklı konuşması Hongbin'i rahatlatsa da sesindeki sert tını bir yandan rahatsız ediciydi. "Ama nasıl bir soytarısın ki yayınını otomatik ayarlıyorsun?"

Hongbin önce duraksadı ardından bu 'soytarı' sözünü daha önce de iki kez duyduğunu fark etti. Biri partide Hyojoo tarafındandı yine, diğeri ön yargılarıyla ilgili yorum atan yeni izleyici. "Sen..." dedi, "...az önce yayınımı izledin mi? İzledin değil mi? P-K-7-6-H-J?"

Küçük gergin bir sessizliğin ardından telefonun diğer tarafındaki kız kahkahayı bırakıverdiğinde Hongbin de gülümsedi. "Evet. Doğru, bendim."

Bir süre telefonda birlikte gülüştükten sonra Hongbin başını yatak başlığına yasladı ve gergince mırıldandı. "Eğer diyordum... Görüştüğün biri yoksa- hoşlandığın biri yani- belki bir kahve içebiliriz?"

Kapüşonlusunun bağcıklarının ucuna işkence ederek sessizce cevabı beklerken gözünün önünden Lee Jaehwan'ın görüntüsü gitmiyordu. Yakışıklı bir adamdı, otururken bile kendinden emindi. Kadınlar öyle adamlardan hoşlanırdı, Hongbin gibi kapüşonlusuyla oyun oynayan ve hazır noodle yiyen birinden değil.

"Hayır, biri yok- onu seni korkutmak için söyledim." dedi Hyojoo. "Hatta erkek arkadaşım olduğunu söylemeyi düşündüm ama fazla olacak diye... Seninle kahve içerim Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin aldığı cevapla gülümseyip işkence ettiği bağcığı bıraktı ve telefonu diğer kulağına geçirdi. "Yarın, yarın müsait misin? Geçen karşılaştığımız kafede?"

"Olur ama bir şartla..." Hyojoo bir süre bekledi. "Bu kez yanlışlıkla yayın falan açmayacağına söz ver."


End file.
